Confini
by Meddy88
Summary: Tyler Lockwood sedeva sulla poltrona davanti al letto, con il blocco da disegno fra le mani, ed era ancora nudo. Il suo sguardo non era mai stato così intenso e concentrato. Perso in ogni particolare del soggetto che desiderava ritrarre…


**Confini**

Salve a tutti!  
Questa è la mia _primissima_ fan fiction e sono molto emozionata _  
Amo scrivere e lo faccio abitualmente, ma non avevo mai provato a comporre una fan fiction. L'idea però mi attirava, così mi sono buttata e ho dedicato questa One-Shot alla mia OTP: Jeremy/Tyler *O*  
Spero possa piacervi!  
Buona lettura ^^

**Note iniziali:** Entrambi i personaggi sono umani e non esistono vampiri, licantropi, ibridi, ecc; di conseguenza le vicende soprannaturali del telefilm non sono da prendere in considerazione.

I personaggi di The Vampire Diaries non mi appartengono.

Tyler Lockwood sedeva sulla poltrona davanti al letto, con il blocco da disegno fra le mani, ed era ancora nudo. Il suo sguardo non era mai stato così intenso e concentrato. Perso in ogni particolare del soggetto che desiderava ritrarre…

Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva disegnato. Non era semplice, per lui, riuscire ad esprimersi, a liberarsi, a mostrare ciò che aveva dentro.  
Non solo il talento.  
_I sentimenti._  
Allora tracciò le prime linee, con decisione, sentendo il piacere che ne ricavava, sfruttandolo per ottenere un buon lavoro. Il migliore. A segnare la svolta nella sua vita.  
Quella forte emozione si faceva spazio in lui… Finalmente iniziava a comprendersi…  
L'ispirazione era tornata.  
Aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore, e anche il petto, per ciò che aveva fatto prima. Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, mentre i ricordi, ancora forti e vivi, attraversavano la memoria, accompagnando quel momento perfetto… E _lui_ stava lì, sul suo letto, immobile nel sonno.  
Jeremy Gilbert.  
La loro storia, fatta di lotte e contrasti, in realtà nascondeva qualcosa, un'attrazione che Tyler non poté più negare, che si ritrovò ad inseguire, a cercare di soddisfare.  
E riversò nel disegno tutto ciò che l'aveva colpito, i lineamenti di Jeremy, i suoi capelli, le labbra, il collo… Ogni cosa, lentamente, e senza difficoltà.  
All'inizio aveva opposto resistenza. Gilbert, l'insopportabile e _irresistibile_ Gilbert, l'aveva respinto, rifiutato, evitato… Ma aveva ceduto anche lui, entrando in un vortice dal quale era impossibile uscire.  
Inchiodati in una relazione che non aveva nome, che era solo quel che volevano, ogni volta che lo volevano. Senza promesse, né progetti o aspettative.  
Non stavano insieme, si ripetevano entrambi; era solo sesso, solo brevi incontri, nascosti dal resto del mondo. E nell'ombra si erano trovati bene. Non erano cambiati. Continuavano a discutere, a litigare, a scontrarsi, a migliorarsi, come presto si resero conto.  
E il disegno proseguiva: le spalle, il petto, e poi ancora giù, dove indugiò a lungo con la matita, ormai quasi consumata, ma non si fermava, poiché la passione era al culmine.  
Infine copiò il contorno delle lenzuola e del letto, che lo facevano sembrare più vicino a lui. Parte della sua vita. Era riuscito ad averlo, tuttavia quella prima volta non era bastata, e avevano costruito un legame, nel tempo, che non poteva più rompersi, né avrebbero voluto farlo.  
Sarebbe cresciuto, sfiorando orizzonti che adesso osservavano da lontano, ma verso cui erano rivolti.  
La grandezza e le infinite possibilità di un rapporto sempre più importante. Da scoprire, assaporare e vivere fino in fondo, senza stancarsi mai.  
_Quella notte ne fu sicuro: non era più solo sesso._  
Aveva messo insieme i suoi sentimenti, i frutti di un percorso, e non ne voleva sapere della fine: _era appena l'inizio._ Ciò che Jeremy provava non era un mistero per lui.  
Non aveva bisogno di conferme, non a parole.  
Bastavano i suoi occhi, le labbra che incontravano le sue, le mani che scivolavano sui corpi uniti, e i sospiri di piacere, la voglia di andare avanti. Come si schernivano l'un l'altro, il modo in cui stavano insieme, dove andavano, cosa facevano, come si conoscevano nel profondo, dove l'anima giaceva e voleva farsi trovare, prendere, scoprire, e nell'intimo, dove il desiderio non sarebbe mai mancato, e le menti si sarebbero connesse.  
Sapevano di esserci l'uno per l'altro.  
Tyler si stava innamorando.  
_Si era innamorato._  
E sugellava quel sentimento, quella vibrazione che pervadeva il suo corpo, che lo spingeva alle novità e alle bellezze di ogni giorno, con il disegno. Tutto ciò che desiderava, che era stato suo. Che avrebbe custodito e tenuto con sé.  
Dopo gli ultimi ritocchi, quando fu abbastanza soddisfatto, si concesse qualche istante per contemplare il risultato, per ascoltare se stesso. Per sentire l'eccitazione, la gioia, quel senso di completezza, di tutto che si sistemava, che acquistava valore e andava bene.  
Poi ripose il foglio nell'album e lo lasciò sulla scrivania, confuso nel disordine. Non aveva ancora dato una sistemata; era stato piuttosto impegnato ultimamente.  
Non era sicuro di voler mostrare il suo lavoro. Magari, più in là. Non era fondamentale.  
Era servito a se stesso, perché tutto era nuovo, si faceva serio, e lui era pronto.  
Notò che Jeremy si mosse, sistemandosi su un fianco. Dormiva ancora. Così decise di passare in bagno, prima di tornare da lui. Casa sua era vuota, e s'infilò sotto la doccia, per rinfrescarsi, già immerso nelle sue fantasie. La mattina era appena cominciata.  
Intanto Jeremy vinse le ultime barriere del sonno e aprì gli occhi.  
Per un momento si sentì confuso. La notte precedente poteva essere stata il sogno che l'aveva cullato, oppure… la realtà.  
Si, era accaduto davvero. Qualcosa di diverso fra loro.  
I ricordi l'assalirono con una fitta al petto, e cercò Tyler accanto a sé, ma non c'era.  
Si alzò, guardandosi distrattamente attorno e riflettendo, finché non fissò un punto preciso sulla scrivania… L'album non era mai stato lì; significava che l'aveva usato.  
Senza pensarci, sbirciò, e...  
Lo vide. _Si vide._  
Un ritratto accurato, un gesto, da parte di Tyler, che lo sorprese piacevolmente, che non avrebbe dimenticato.  
Allora, anche lui aveva avvertito il cambiamento. La conferma di un legame più saldo, di un sentimento più forte, complesso e meraviglioso, ancora tutto da vivere, da esplorare, da mantenere…  
Il foglio tornò al suo posto, dove Tyler aveva cercato di nasconderlo ai suoi occhi, ma non al suo cuore, che aveva già visto dentro di lui.  
Poco dopo lo trovò in bagno ed entrò nella doccia, mostrando un sorriso compiaciuto.  
Lo baciò prima che potesse parlare, e le loro lingue danzarono, sotto i getti d'acqua.  
A Tyler non sfuggì quell'entusiasmo, e domandò, afferrandolo per i fianchi: "Cosa ti diverte, Gilbert?".  
Erano molto vicini. "Niente", rispose lui, mantenendo il sorriso e leccandosi le labbra bagnate. Richiamava il sapore di Tyler, e non spezzava l'intreccio dei loro sguardi.  
Dalla sua voce, s'intuiva che nascondeva qualcosa, che voleva mettergli curiosità, pur deciso a non rivelare nulla, creando tensione. Loro si muovevano da sempre così, in sospeso, guidati dagli attimi, da ciò che erano. Imprevedibili. Passionali. Unici.  
Si appartenevano.  
Non vi erano dubbi.  
Forse Tyler l'aveva capito, il motivo per cui Jeremy portava quel bellissimo sorriso, o almeno immaginato, ma non gli importava.  
Era l'inizio di una buona giornata.  
Fece ruotare con vigore il corpo di Jeremy, sbattendolo contro la parete della doccia.  
"Ehi, aspetta!", si lamentò Jeremy. "Di nuovo?". D'un tratto era infastidito. "L'abbiamo fatto per tutta la notte!". Ma Tyler si avventò sul suo collo, tormentandolo di baci, colpiti dall'acqua tiepida, resa bollente dal loro trasporto… "Come se tu non lo volessi", sussurrò al suo orecchio, muovendo le mani su di lui. Lungo la schiena, sul sedere, e trascinandole avanti, sentendo i suoi brividi, l'eccitazione che si risvegliava.  
A quel punto, Jeremy non poté più opporsi.  
Perché opporsi?  
Era quella la vita che voleva. _Stare con Tyler._  
Lo stronzo, arrogante e difficile Tyler Lockwood. Ma anche romantico, se si guardava meglio.  
Dove lui amava guardare.  
Mesi prima, non avrebbe mai scommesso su sé e Lockwood. Non avrebbe potuto prevederlo.  
Ed ora era così.  
Lo sarebbe sempre stato.  
Si abbandonarono al desiderio, alla passione che non era più sola, che esplodeva unendosi all'amore.  
Erano affamati l'uno dell'altro. Con un'incredibile voglia di viversi.  
Consapevoli di una nuova unione, più forte e straordinaria.

Ecco, questo è il risultato *-*  
Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate, essendo il mio primo lavoro qui XD  
Potete scrivere qualsiasi cosa, anche critiche sulla storia e sullo stile. Se i personaggi sono ben riusciti, se la vicenda è interessante o se farei meglio a cancellarla X°°  
Fatemi sapere! Sono pronta a tutto!  
Inizialmente, avevo concepito la storia con un finale diverso. Volevo fermarmi nel punto in cui Jeremy scopre il disegno, poi Tyler torna nella stanza, gli chiede perché sorride, e lui risponde: "Niente". Poi ho pensato di allungare il tutto, descrivendo meglio le sensazioni di Jeremy e parlando ancora del loro rapporto. _Io amo questi due_ *-* Sono perfetti insieme!  
Grazie per aver dato una chance alla storia e averla letta! Davvero, grazie!  
Un saluto a tutti ^^


End file.
